


Cruzando una línea más

by EirenaGrayWolf



Category: Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EirenaGrayWolf/pseuds/EirenaGrayWolf
Summary: Lestat siempre presume de haber sido el primero en todo, en romper todas las reglas posibles, menos una vez. Louis se le adelantó concediendo una entrevista. ¿Y si también fuese el primero en pensar en un uso "alternativo" a las inyecciones de Fareed y no se lo dijese a Lestat?
Relationships: Lestat de Lioncourt/Louis de Pointe du Lac
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Que debería estar terminando todos los fics que tengo empezados lo sé, y me siento mal por ello. Pero es que éste se ha escrito sólo!

Aterrizamos ante las nuevas y blindadas puertas del castillo -aunque nadie diría que no tenían los 300 años que aparentaban tener- y dejé salir a Louis de mi abrazo. No pude evitar soltar un bajo gemido de queja ante la pérdida de contacto. Todo el viaje desde Nueva Orleans hasta Auvernia lo había realizado con él entre mis brazos; sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo; el tacto de sus manos alrededor de mi cuello, enredando mechones de mi pelo entre sus finos dedos; su olor invadiendo cada fibra de mi ser y sus labios rozando mi piel. Y ahora teníamos que separarnos de nuevo.

Le tomé de la mano al entrar en la gran sala pero enseguida nos vimos separados por los que venían a recibirnos.

Rose se echó en sus brazos mientras a mi me llamaban a un consejo.

-Puedes venir si quieres. No pueden negarse si es mi deseo.

-No te hago falta Lestat, ve tranquilo -me contestó acariciando mi brazo.

Otro gemido de mi garganta.

-Rose, querida, muéstrale el castillo y sus estancias.

Rose me dio un beso en la mejilla, cálido y cariñoso, como es ella y en un rápido movimiento que hizo girar su larga melena en torno a su esbelto cuerpo tomó a Louis de la mano y lo arrastró por una puerta. 

Tres horas después salíamos de la sala de reuniones situada en lo alto de una de las torres. Yo intentaba parecer calmado y atender a todas las conversaciones, pero la verdad es que tenía la mente alejada de todo cuanto me rodeaba. La tenía centrada en un moreno alto de ojos verdes. Con unas palabras sin sentido de disculpas bajé rápidamente al gran salón de baile, abarrotado a pesar de las horas. Busqué desde la puerta, intentando no ser visto para no verme otra vez envuelto en conversaciones sin fin.

No le vi por ningún lado.

«¿Ya lo has perdido de nuevo?» preguntó Amel con diversión.

«No seas idiota, estará en algún lugar tranquilo, más de su estilo».

«Ya...»

«No ayudas».

Subí a la biblioteca, seguro de que lo encontraría ahí, pero nada. Busqué en la sala de juegos y en el tranquilo salón.

Amel reía en mi cabeza.

«¿Por qué no lo buscas? Tú puedes localizar a cualquiera de nosotros» le dije.

«Ya sabes que no le puedo encontrar. Ya lo he intentado otras veces. Nunca puedo encontrar a Louis...»

Bajé a los dormitorios, a su habitación pero antes de llegar me encontré en el pasillo con Viktor y Rose que venían hacia mí.

-No ha querido las estancias que le habías preparado. Finalmente ha escogido una de las criptas pequeñas -me dijo Rose.

-Típico de Louis -bufé. -¿Y dónde tenemos a nuestra alma atormentada?

-Le acompañé a tus estancias. Me dijo que te esperaría ahí.

Con una sonrisa de agradecimiento corrí hasta mis dormitorios, en una zona aislada y privada del castillo al que únicamente podían acceder los más cercanos a mí. Al llegar a la antesala le indiqué a Thorne y a Cyril que esperasen fuera ante la puerta. Entré y con un simple pensamiento se cerraron a mi espalda.

Observé en torno mío. La antecámara, que hacía las veces de sala de estar, estaba casi a oscuras, únicamente iluminada por la chimenea y algunas velas. La escasa y arcaica iluminación hacía contraste con la ecléctica decoración de la sala. Unas sillas Luis XV, un Rembrant y algunas alfombras persas del s.XVII se mezclaban con una enorme televisión de pantalla plana, un cómodo y usado chester o un tocadiscos de los años 70.

Pero Louis no estaba ahí.

De repente capté un olor dulce y penetrante, el que deja mis geles y sales de baño. Me dirigí al baño y en el suelo, ante la ducha encontré en un montón descuidado la ropa que había elegido con tanto esmero para él.

Con un suspiro la recogí y entré en un enorme vestidor para dejarla sobre una butaca. Pude comprobar con resignación que su armario seguía intacto. Miles de euros gastados en primeras firmas y él ni lo había abierto. En cambio, el mío había sido revuelto, aunque habían intentado dejarlo como estaba.

Me acerqué al dormitorio, algo nervioso, sabiendo que le iba a encontrar en él, notando los latidos tan conocidos de su corazón.

Me asomé y tras un rápido vistazo le vi sobre mi cama, durmiendo. El pelo aún húmedo y revuelto, con una camiseta de mi antigua banda de Rock y unos pantalones de lana que le quedaban grandes. Junto a él descansaba un libro abierto. Su rostro permanecía en calma, a excepción del movimiento de ojos bajo sus párpados -«¿soñando con nosotros, quizás?» capté el deseo de Amel en mi mente- y estaba encogido, entumecido por el frío. Parecía tan humano, tan vulnerable.

Pude sentir como Amel se estremecía en mi interior, cómo un sentimiento de amor le inundaba y a mí con él.

«Me gusta Louis» me dijo, como tantas otras veces.

-Y a mí -contesté con sinceridad en voz alta.

Me desnudé y me deslicé entre las sábanas, tapándolo mientras le rodeaba con mis brazos y le atraía hacia mí.

-¿Lestat? -susurró medio dormido. Mi nombre en sus labios sonaba a música celestial.

-Sí, mi hermoso.

Para mi sorpresa él también me abrazó escondiendo el rostro en mi pecho.

-Quería esperarte, pero el viaje...y el frío... -dijo entre sueños. Enredó una pierna entre las mías.

-No pasa nada mi amor, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

Le besé la frente a lo que noté que sonrió antes de caer otra vez dormido.

Les mandé un mensaje a Cyril y Thorne indicándoles que pasaría las horas diurnas en mi dormitorio y no en la cripta, y que podían retirarse. Tras activar los cerramientos de todas la ventanas que aseguraban que no entrase ni un rayo de luz yo también caí dormido en un sueño mortal en los brazos de mi amado.


	2. Chapter 2

Había pasado un mes y aún disfrutaba de esos momentos a media noche en los que las mentes de cuantos me rodeaban se abrían a mí como lo hacían ciertas flores al notar los primeros rayos de sol. No sabría decir si se debía a la embriaguez de la sangre -exceptuando a los más antiguos, casi todos se alimentaban a primera hora de la noche- o por encontrarse en un entorno seguro que invitaba a la relajación. 

Aún podía recordar con satisfacción la segunda noche de la llegada de Louis al castillo. Cuando entré con él a mi lado al salón pude sentir todos los ojos clavados en nosotros y un estremecimiento de todas las mentes vibrar en el aire junto con cientos de corazones pulsando con velocidad. Todos querían ver a Louis, a mi elegido, al que sabían que era mi amante y amado por encima de todos los inmortales. Y no sólo eso, querían vernos a los dos juntos. Habían leído sobre nosotros, sobre nuestra relación tormentosa, doscientos años de amor y odio, de separaciones dolorosas -muchas casi mortales- y reencuentros apasionados.

Capté pensamientos perdidos. Se maravillaban con la melancólica belleza de Louis, describían sus preciosos ojos verdes o suspiraban por la bella pareja que hacíamos. Ante esto no podía por menos que sonreír con orgullo excesivo. Había sido consciente de las pasiones que levantábamos, los sonrojos y miradas furtivas tanto de mujeres como de hombres, desde aquellas primeras noches en las que paseábamos del brazo por las calles de Nueva Orleans. Dos jóvenes altos y de atractivos rasgos, bien vestidos que encajaban entre sí como dos piezas del yin y el yang, uno rubio y otro de cabello negro, ojos brillantes como joyas imposibles, tocándose con descuido, diciéndose palabras secretas al oído, rozando sus labios mientras hablaban...

Pero sobretodo se preguntaban cuál era nuestro secreto, el por qué nuestra relación maestro-pupilo se fortalecía con el paso del tiempo, a pesar de las separaciones, en vez de caer en la desidia, el olvido o directamente en el odio como ocurría en el resto de las relaciones vampíricas. Únicos en nuestra especie.

Seamos sinceros, hasta yo me lo preguntaba muchas veces. Y tras muchas cavilaciones lo único que me quedaba claro era que, aunque me separase de Louis en momentos de lucha o una inmensa sensación de odio e ira -por parte de los dos-; aunque hubiese caído rendido de amor en los brazos de un nuevo amante -me gusta amar y sobretodo que me amen- o salido huyendo a una nueva aventura, al final, siempre, mi mente y corazón volvían al que sabían que era su verdadero dueño. Anhelaba a Louis con todo mi ser, tanto que hasta resultaba doloroso, y todo lo que odiaba de él, por todo lo que le criticaba o le echaba en cara, con la separación, me parecían cosas insignificantes. Y cuando nos encontrábamos, no podía evitar llorar en su regazo, echando a perder alguno de sus horribles conjuntos con la sangre de mis lágrimas, porque sabía que era un sentimiento mutuo, que a él le sucedía igual aunque nunca me lo dijese con palabras. 

Con estos pensamientos me volví hacia él y un sentimiento de ternura y amor renovado me invadió. Ahí estaba él, con la mirada baja y sonrojado como un mortal sabiéndose el centro de atención, aunque no estuviese oyendo los pensamientos de los demás (Louis y su decisión de no utilizar los regalos de su -mi- sangre antigua). Vestía de oscuro, con pantalones y botas altas negras, ambas piezas ajustándose a la perfección a sus finas piernas. En la parte superior una camisa gris pizarra, con una corbata del color de sus ojos, y un chaleco y una chaqueta azul oscuro, con el cuello adornado con intrincados dibujos bordados en dorado. Estos dibujos se repetían en el cuello de mi chaqueta roja, y si esto no era indicativo de que era mi pareja, mi consorte, lo dejé claro tomándole de la cintura y acercándolo a mí.

¡Cómo disfruté de esa noche, presumiendo de él, como si de un trofeo se tratase! Cosa horrible por mi parte, lo sé, pero soy presumido y presuntuoso, no lo puedo evitar. Y he de reconocer que por esta actitud Louis me prohibió acercarme a él durante toda una semana. 

Aprendí la lección, lo juro, de ahí que ahora disfrutase en soledad de la admiración que levantaba mi hijo al pasear por la sala de baile en las contadas ocasiones en las que nos brindaba el honor de aparecer. 

Esta noche, me encontraba sentado en la zona de honor del salón, escuchando por encima la conversación de Marius, Gregory y Seth junto a mí. El resto de mi atención se dedicaba a captar palabras e imágenes aquí y allá sobre mi Louis. Unas tímidas notas de piano empezaron a sonar, bajo los maravillosos dedos de Sybelle, y con ellas llegaron a mi mente una rápida e imprecisa visión de Louis desnudo retorciéndose de placer en los brazos de alguien. Tan rápido como llegó desapareció.  


Curioso, centré toda mi atención en escanear la sala y ver de dónde procedía. Sobretodo me intrigaba la exactitud de ciertas partes de la anatomía de mi amado que sabía no eran de conocimiento público. Con mis poderes más desarrollados no tardé en volver a captar nuevamente fragmentos de Louis enredando sus largas piernas con ese desconocido amante y siguiéndolos llegué hasta el vampiro que los emitía sin ser consciente. 

Armand, que estaba apoyado en una columna mirando distraído hacia las ventanas.

Por supuesto. Él, como yo, había sido amante de Louis, de ahí que hubiese podido disfrutar del maravilloso regalo de ver su cuerpo desnudo. 

Noté que la ira empezaba a invadir cada fibra de mi ser. Me concentré en el diablo pelirrojo, decidido a darle un escarmiento, cuando una nueva visión llegó a mí, deteniéndome al momento. Esta vez pude ver más claramente los dos cuerpos que se retorcían entre gemidos, ambos altos y esbeltos, pero de tonos distintos. La piel de Louis brillaba blanca como el marfil, en contraste con la de su amante, que era de un tono más moreno, más tostado por la luz del sol, a excepción de una suave cicatriz que brillaba más clara en el muslo, una cicatriz recuerdo de un pasado humano, recuerdo de un enfrentamiento con unos lobos a escasos kilómetros de donde nos encontrábamos en ese momento.

-¿¡Soy yo!?

Por un instante me sentí desorientado. ¿Qué hacía Armand pensando en Louis y en mí de este modo? Esto era algo nuevo. Y no me resultaba agradable. Si por lo menos hubiese sangre de por medio... ¡La cicatriz! Él desconocía que yo tuviese una cicatriz en el muslo. Él y todos, puesto que con el paso de los años y la sangre antigua corriendo por mis venas casi había desaparecido por completo. Sólo la conocían dos persona. Una era mi madre, puesto que había sido ella la que había unido todos los pedazos de ese Lestat joven y mortal tras la pelea con los lobos. La otra era...

Noté que la mente de Armand se cerraba de golpe. Había debido de notar mi intrusión puesto que había subido todas las barreras antes de desaparecer por la puerta, no sin dedicarme su consabida mirada de odio.

Pero ya era tarde. Busqué en la dirección en la que Armand había estado perdido, hacia los ventanales. En la terraza pude distinguir a Rose hablando animada con Pandora y Louis. Éste parecía pensativo, jugando distraído con el anillo de esmeralda que le había regalado.

¿Podría ser que los pensamientos de Armand fuesen un reflejo de lo que estaba pensando Louis en ese momento? Louis conocía esa cicatriz -esa y todas-. ¿Cuántas veces había seguido su camino con sus dedos? ¿Cuántas veces la había lamido e incluso mordido mientras le contaba la historia de cómo me la había hecho? ¡Nunca había odiado tanto el silencio que había entre los dos!

Dos cuerpos retorciéndose de placer. -Mi Louis y yo-. Sonreí. Entonces una cuarta presencia entró en mi campo de visión, tomando dulcemente a Rose de la cintura. Me detuve a observar un instante a Viktor, tan parecido a mí, mi hijo, tanto de la noche como biológico... 

«¡Sin sangre!» chilló Amel en mi cabeza, tan de repente que pegué un bote en el asiento. No sabía cuándo había vuelto, pero sus palabras unidas con la visión de Viktor me hicieron gemir tan alto que debió de oírme medio aquelarre.

Cerré rápidamente mi mente e hice un gesto vago con la mano de que no pasaba nada a Marius, Seth y Gregory, que me miraban con curiosidad.

Tragué saliva, nervioso.

«¿Cómo no se te había ocurrido a ti antes?»

«Yo...no lo sé. Nunca pensé...» confesé pasándome la mano por el pelo. «Louis y yo, haciendo el amor, como simples mortales...»

Una sonrisa felina apareció en mi rostro.

-¿Gregory? -dije volviéndome hacia el antiguo vampiro. -¿Puedes decirle a Fareed que necesito hablar con él?


	3. Chapter 3

La primera nevada de la temporada llegó semanas después y Louis empezó a pasar más tiempo en mis aposentos que relacionándose con el resto. Esto me daba la posibilidad de pasar casi todo mi tiempo libre con él a solas y creía que facilitaría nuestro encuentro «carnal», pero no fue así.

Tras esas visiones pensé, iluso de mí, que Louis sacaría el tema tarde o temprano, pero si estaba en su cabeza, nunca lo sacaba a coalición.

Aún así, pasamos noches enteras sin salir de la cama, desnudos, intercambiando sangre lentamente, sin prisa ninguna, o simplemente besándonos como dos adolescentes hasta que nuestros labios hinchados y rojos no podían más. Hubo una noche en la que nuestra pasión y lujuria nos llevó a una violenta lucha y el amanecer nos encontró en éxtasis entre sábanas y almohadas llenas de sangre, nuestros cuerpos cubiertos de cortes y mordiscos y el cabecero de la cama partido en dos.

Pero de sexo mortal ni la más mínima insinuación.

Acababa de volver de una reunión rápida en Londres. Amel había desaparecido en cuanto cruzamos el Canal de la Mancha y para cuando divisé las ventanas iluminadas del castillo unos finos copos de nieve empezaban a caer desde un cielo cubierto por enorme nubes rojizas. Cansado entré en mi sala de estar, y entonces le vi. Había arrastrado el sofá ante la chimenea y estaba leyendo acurrucado en él con las piernas bajo su cuerpo, rodeado de mantas y cojines. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un descuidado moño y podía ver su cuello y parte de un blanco hombro debido al cuello dado de sí de uno de sus viejos jerseys. Sólo él podría atraerme con ese aspecto despreocupado y su indiferencia hacia mí me llamaba a gritos.

Alzó la mirada y me sonrió, estirándose.

-Has vuelto pronto.

Le devolví la sonrisa y fui quitándome la ropa según me acercaba al sofá. Para cuando me sumergí entre las mantas únicamente llevaba los calzoncillos. Me arrastré hasta estar a su lado y le recogí entre mis brazos, ronroneando. 

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? -me preguntó dejando el libro que estaba leyendo sobre su regazo.

-Nada -susurré besándole el cuello, en ese trozo de piel de la unión de su cuello con el hombro que sabía que le volvía loco. A continuación empecé a lamerle, lentamente, hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja, que mordí suavemente entre risas. Suspiró.

Con un movimiento calmado cerró el libro y lo dejó sobre la mesa auxiliar. Entonces se volvió hacia mí, rodeándome el cuello con sus finos brazos, y besándome se tumbó arrastrándome con él.

-Estás muy cariñoso últimamente -susurró en mis labios.

Aproveché sus palabras para introducirle la lengua en la boca y él rió, dándola la bienvenida con agrado. Le besé, le lamí y le chupé durante minutos antes de volver a trabajar en su cuello.

-¿Y eso es malo? -pregunté mientras le alzaba para quitarle el jersey.

-No -contestó levantando los brazos para ayudarme. -Es agradable. Nunca antes habíamos pasado tanto tiempo sin pelearnos.

Sonreí dándole la razón. Y tras tirar todas las mantas al suelo, volví a tumbarme sobre él y a cubrirle de besos. Él separó sus piernas, para acogerme entre ellas, mejorando el contacto de piel contra piel. Sin dejar de besarnos empezamos a movernos lentamente, un movimiento sinuoso, rítmico, recuerdo dormido de nuestras vidas mortales. Louis jadeó en mi boca, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Espera -susurré con voz ronca. Vi como él asentía, con ojos vidriosos, casi sin escucharme. Me arrastré sobre su cuerpo, hacia abajo, lamiendo las gotas de sangre de su cuerpo sudoroso, hasta llegar a sus pantalones. Arañé sus caderas, sin hacer sangre, lo que me valió un nuevo jadeo, y fui arrastrando mis dedos hasta el borde sus pantalones. Se los quité lentamente, dejando una marca de mis uñas a lo largo de sus blancos muslos y gemelos. Me puse de rodillas, ante él, observando su miembro semi rígido, aterciopelado, descansando sobre su vientre entre rizos oscuros mientras me quitaba la fina prenda que aún vestía para estar tan desnudo como él. Me lamí los colmillos inconscientemente.

Louis me miraba divertido, apoyado en los codos. Cuando vio que no me movía hizo un gesto con la mano, llamando mi atención, atrayéndome de buena gana de vuelta a sus brazos. Entonces nos besamos con furia renovada. Arrastré mis manos por sus costados, hasta llegar a su precioso culo, que jalé con pasión, y enrollé sus piernas en torno a mis caderas. Empecé a moverme suavemente, rozando nuestras pollas entre nosotros, hasta coger un ritmo acompasado. Jadeé en su boca, y él me respondió enredando sus dedos en mi cabello, atrayéndome con más fuerza hacia él. Se sentía bien, un placer algo dormido, un cosquilleo creciente que por desgracia sabíamos que no llegaría a ninguna parte. Aún así no podía parar, y por cómo se retorcía Louis debajo mía él tampoco estaba preparado para terminar aún.

Olí a sangre, la preciosa sangre de mi Louis. Se había mordido la lengua y dejado que la sangre se acumulase en su boca, derramándose por su barbilla y cuello. Le besé con ansia, gimiendo al entrar en contacto con aquel maravilloso manjar, nuestras lenguas jugando y lamiéndose entre sí, húmedas. Y tras limpiar su boca seguí el camino carmesí sobre su blanca piel, por la barbilla, su cuello y su marcada clavícula, donde se había acumulado una poca cantidad. Lamí y lamí hasta dejarlo limpio y tembloroso.

-Mi hermoso -susurré arrastrándome entonces hasta uno de sus oscuros pezones. Jugué con él entre mis afilados dientes y lo lamí hasta dejarlo húmedo y duro, y entonces lo mordí, sacando un oscuro chorro de sangre que chupé con deseo. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo a la vez que notaba que Louis se estremecía entre mis brazos. No dejé que la herida se cerrase y seguí chupando con gula y ansia. Aún así fui capaz de acercar mi muñeca a su esplendorosa boca, invitándole a beber. 

Gruñí al notar la piel de mi muñeca desgarrarse y los labios de mi amante cerrarse en torno a la herida. Chupó y lamió con fuerza, drenándome rápidamente, tirando de mí en lo más profundo de mi ser y absorbiendo el amor y la pasión que sentía por él en cada gota de sangre. Me estaba llevando rápidamente al límite y me oí a mi mismo jadear y gemir su nombre, como le había visto a él hacerlo tantas veces bajo mi beso inmortal, como le había visto hacer en su mente, mientras nos retorcíamos el uno en los brazos del otro en ese otro tipo de pasión que nunca habíamos compartido...

De golpe todo se detuvo. Fui consciente de que no sólo había dejado de chupar si no que todo su cuerpo se había puesto rígido debajo mía. Y de repente me vi volando por la habitación hasta golpear con la espalda contra una de las librerías, dejándome momentáneamente sin respiración. ¡Una patada! El cabrón había hecho acopio de todas sus fuerzas para patearme. Me levanté con ira entre la pila de libros y baldas que habían caído conmigo, dispuesto a saltar y darle su merecido, pero su visión me detuvo.

Estaba agachado al final del sofá, con la luz de la chimenea brillando en su piel rosada por el sudor, el pelo húmedo y enredado, pegado a su frente y sienes, mostrando con furia sus colmillos. Y sus ojos brillaban con rabia, en llamas, unas llamas que no llegaba a distinguir si eran reflejo del fuego del hogar o de la ira latente en su interior. Parecía una fiera acorralada dispuesta a atacar en cualquier momento.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? -gruñó.

-Eso tendría que preguntártelo yo -dije acercándome a él.

Saltó del sofá, rehuyendo mi toque y se paró ante la chimenea, aún amenazante.

-¿Qué coño ha sido esa visión, Lestat?

Le miré sin comprender, distraído por el olor a sangre. Estaba apretando los puños con tanta fuerza que se había clavado las uñas y un lento chorro de sangre caía sobre la inmaculada alfombra desde cada una de sus manos.

-Yo... -intenté concentrarme, sin apartar la vista de ese goteo carmesí incesante. 

-¿¡Por eso has estado tan amable estas semanas!?

El tono de su voz me sacó de mi letanía. Con el ceño fruncido clavé mi mirada en sus ojos.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -pregunté confuso.

Su cuerpo se había relajado nuevamente y ahora se movía veloz mientras recogía piezas de ropa sueltas por la habitación y se las ponía.

-¡Otra nueva historia en las Aventuras del Principe Lestat! -escupió poniéndose el desgastado jersey. Agarró las botas y se las empezó a calzar en pequeños saltos. -Ha descubierto que puede pasar otro límite más, romper otra línea que parecía imposible para los de nuestra especie. Pero total, eso no es algo nuevo para ti, ¿no?

Entonces comprendí. Había visto en mi sangre mi deseo, mis intenciones, pero no había parecido entender...

Le vi mirar en torno suyo, buscando de nuevo. Por su gesto de frustración no debió encontrar lo que deseaba, entonces agarró mi chupa de cuero y poniéndosela salió empujando con tanta fuerza las puertas que golpearon contra las paredes del pasillo, haciendo saltar la pintura. Thorne y Cyril, que habían esperado fuera, nos miraron confusos. 

-¡Eres injusto Louis! -exclamé siguiéndole de cerca. -Y más teniendo en cuenta que fuiste tú el que lo pensaste en primer lugar...

Se detuvo bruscamente y se volvió, señalándome amenazadoramente con el dedo.

-Esos pensamientos eran míos, y por lo tanto privados -gruñó. -¡Y el que los tenga no te da derecho a nada! ¡A NADA!

-No entiendo dónde está el problema Louis, tú quieres, yo quiero...

-Ese es el problema contigo Lestat, nunca entiendes -rió con amargura entrando en la biblioteca. Armand y Santino jugaban al ajedrez en una esquina, pero detuvieron el juego ante la abrupta interrupción. -¡Es que nunca piensas! Sólo se te ocurre una idea y vas a por ella, sin pensar en las consecuencias, ni en la gente a la que puedes arrastrar contigo. 

Abrió el ventanal de par en par, dejando entrar el frío y algunos copos de nieve arrastrados por el viento. Le agarré del brazo haciéndole volverse hacia mí, con brusquedad.

-¡Louis!-no pude decir nada más.

-¿Es lo que estabas buscando estas ultimas semanas? -preguntó dolido, su voz en un susurro. -¿Es por eso por lo que has sido tan amable conmigo?

-No, bueno sí, ¡pero no por lo que tu piensas!

-¡Basta! No quiero ser partícipe de esto -exclamó. -Busca a otra persona para tu experimento. -Entonces miró por encima de mi hombro, escuchando algo en su mente, y su mandíbula se endureció. -Ya hablaremos luego de eso, Armand.

Con un brusco movimiento se soltó de mi agarre y se subió a la balaustrada.

-¡Louis! -mi voz le detuvo un instante, aunque fuese un susurro roto. -Tú eres la única persona con la que querría hacerlo...

¿Su indecisión era síntoma de que me creía? Entonces, sin una mirada siquiera saltó a la fría noche.

-¡Cyril! -dije apoyándome en la balaustrada. Sin necesitar una indicación más el egipcio saltó sobre ella para seguir de cerca a Louis. 

" _Como siempre tu delicadeza al tratar cualquier asunto ha sido impecable"_

-¡Vete a la mierda, Armand!

Oí cómo el diablillo reía a mi lado. Entonces posó una mano en mi hombro, apretándolo con cariño y dándome un suave beso en la mejilla se alejó.

-Vístete Lestat, no creo que nadie quiera ser torturado con tu desnudez.


	4. Chapter 4

Una hora y media después Thorne y yo aterrizamos sobre la nieve blanca e inmaculada que se había amontonado sobre el tejado del Museo de Bellas Artes de Lyon. A pesar de la situación no podía por menos que sentirme orgulloso de que Louis hubiese hecho uso de sus poderes por segunda vez esa noche -aún me dolían las costillas a consecuencia del uso de su fuerza pocas horas antes-. El que hubiese llegado a Lyon en tan poco tiempo y sin ayuda era indicativo de ello, aunque nada me confirmaba que siguiese utilizándolos cuando se le pasase la rabieta. Es más, estaba seguro de que en unos días volveríamos a ser testigos de los movimientos y sonidos tan humanos que surgían de él.

No tardé en localizar a Cyril hacia el oeste, cerca del río. Cuando llegamos lo encontramos apoyado en la barandilla de piedra que limitaba con la linde del río, bajo un árbol para protegerse de la nieve.

-¿Dónde está? -pregunté al llegar a su lado.

Con la cabeza me señaló un local de la cera de enfrente. En ese momento salió un grupo de jóvenes envueltos en luz y humo y un fuerte sonido de música inundó la calle por unos segundos, hasta que la puerta volvió a cerrarse.

-¿Y por qué no has entrado tras él?

Cyril me miró de lado, alzando una ceja y visiblemente divertido. Noté que detrás mía Thorne se aguantaba una sonrisa.

-Ya, lo sé, he dicho una tontería.

¿Cómo podía estar molesto con Cyril? Si había seguido a Louis era porque Louis lo había permitido. Se ha escrito multitud de veces que Louis es el vampiro más débil del aquelarre, y siempre me he reído ante esta afirmación. Es verdad que nunca he querido corregir esta creencia, no me ha parecido importante, me divierte. ¿Por qué?, ¿porque no usa sus poderes? ¿Porque no vuela o lee la mente o muestra su fuerza en público? -¡Dios no quiera que empiece a usar el poder de crear fuego!-. La gente confunde la melancolía de Louis, su imagen calmada o la humanidad de sus movimientos con debilidad, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Él no es un vampiro al uso, y en lo que los demás ven fragilidad, lo que los demás consideran sus puntos débiles, es lo que le permite una gran adaptación al medio. Louis puede mezclarse con los humanos con toda naturalidad, desaparecer entre ellos, mimetizarse con el entorno y si no lo desea no dejarse encontrar. Es capaz de aclimatarse a los cambios con facilidad, de ahí que sea el único vampiro conocido que no se ha visto en el deseo y la necesidad de enterrarse.

No, no puedo culpar a Cyril de no querer tentar a la suerte siguiendo a Louis tan de cerca.

-Se alimentó de un ratero nada más llegar.

-Eso es bueno -suspiré. -Entraré yo a buscarle...

Pero no hizo falta. En ese momento, sobre el sordo retumbar de la música, pude diferenciar el latido inconfundible de Louis acercándose a la salida. Y no iba solo. Cuando la puerta se abrió pude verle un instante bajo los focos rojos de la entrada. Alto y delgado, con mi chupa de cuero colgando holgada en su fino cuerpo. Se había soltado el pelo y ahora bailaba libre en torno a él por el viento, como dos alas oscuras. Su blanca piel reflejaba la luz roja, dándole un aspecto de ultratumba, un atractivo demonio enviado a la Tierra para tentar a la humanidad. Sus ojos brillaban, pero más humanos, por la sangre robada poco antes y sus labios se tornaron más rojos y jugosos mientras se estiraban en una media sonrisa. De su mano arrastraba a un joven rudo, mucho más ancho que él, que se detuvo a encender un cigarro mientras miraba a Louis -¡a mí Louis!- de arriba a abajo. Tras dos largas caladas, lanzó el cigarro a la calzada y tiró de él hacia su cuerpo, besándolo con lujuria.

Gruñí sin ser consciente de ello, pero no me moví de mi sitio.

-Aquí no... -oí susurrar a pesar de la distancia a mi avergonzado amante en su oído. 

¡Ay! Y yo presumía de ser Lelio, el mejor actor entre nuestra extraña compañía de no muertos! Pero eso era porque no conocían a Louis, a mi dulce Louis, que era capaz de hasta sonrojarse como un humano, como hacía en esos momentos. Y nadie más lo sabía porque era una cara de Louis que sólo me había mostrado a mí, una cara que únicamente conocía yo. Igual que tantas cosas mías conocía sólo él, secretos contados en voz baja en una alcoba, palabras susurradas bajo las estrellas, solo él y yo, esos retazos que sólo conocen los amantes.

Entonces comprendí. Estaba interpretando un papel porque lo que estábamos viendo era una obra. Una comedia enfocada y dedicada a mí. Él sabía que le estaba observando, era lo que quería.

Con una enorme seguridad el hombre rodeó a Louis de la cintura y le guió calle abajo. Louis le rodeó a su vez y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, besándole el cuello mientras caminaban. Al pasar bajo una farola pude distinguir bien al hombre y no pude evitar sonreír. Rubio, de pelo largo y ojos azules.

-Quedaros a una distancia prudente - les indiqué a mis eternas sombras antes de salir tras él.

Les seguí de lejos, silencioso, mientras callejeaban por oscuras y solitarias calles. Al poco me permití meterme en la mente de mi rubia competencia. En ella sólo pude distinguir imágenes obscenas de todo lo que pensaba hacerle a mi amado, quisiese él o no. Su lujuria me invadió, haciéndome perder el paso un instante. Cerré los ojos, jadeando, dejando que todas esas sensaciones me llenasen, el calor y el hambre creciendo en mi interior.

Desaparecieron en un sucio y frío callejón en el que la nieve también había cuajado. Y para cuando llegué allí el hombre ya lo tenía presionado contra la pared. Les observé desde la oscuridad, sin querer hacerme ver y sin salir de la mente de él. Sujetaba con fuerza a Louis de la nuca, para atraerlo con brusquedad a sus labios, mientras que su otra mano se escapaba bajo el viejo jersey de Louis, para acariciar su firme estómago y pellizcar sus duros pezones.

Louis gimió en su boca, con dolor.

-Ahora no irás a decir que no, ¿verdad? -jadeó el hombre presionando sus caderas contra las de Louis. -Eso sería muy feo por tu parte.

Louis sólo le miró con ojos lujuriosos. En un rápido movimiento le quitó el abrigo y arrancó varios botones de la camisa para empezar a lamerle la clavícula. La otra mano había desaparecido dentro de los ajustados pantalones.

Pude sentir la adrenalina aumentar en el cuerpo del hombre y cómo el calor se acumulaba poco a poco en su ingle, en respuesta de las atentas caricias de Louis y en anticipación de lo que iba a ocurrir. Entonces olí sangre, y tuve que apoyarme contra el muro para no caer. Sólo había realizado un corte superficial en el cuello, con poca sangre que lamió con ansia. En la mente del hombre no noté terror ninguno, ni siquiera una mínima alarma, lo que indicaba que Louis estaba también dentro, calmándole, sacando imágenes de lo que más deseaba en esos últimos momentos.

El pensar que los dos estábamos compartiendo una misma mente y que en ella estaba a punto de tomar a Louis -de follarlo duro contra ese muro- me hizo estremecerme. Tuve que contenerme para no saltar y desangrarlo yo mismo. Con el pulso acelerado, me obligué a abrir los ojos de nuevo. Pocas veces podía ver a Louis alimentarse y la mayoría habían sido momentos robados. Ahora que me lo permitía, quería ser testigo de cada uno de sus movimientos, de los sonidos que realizaba, de su rostro cuando llegase el tan anhelado desmayo...

Y cuando dirigí mi vista a la pareja vi que Louis me miraba por encima del hombro de su conquista. Y sin apartar sus verdes ojos de mí clavó con furia los colmillos en el cuello.

-¡Joder! -no pude evitar exclamar, con un escalofrío recorriendo todo mi cuerpo.

Louis sonrió mientras chupaba lentamente. Cerró los ojos un instante, lleno de gozo y para cuando los volvió a abrir me hizo un gesto para que me acercara.  
Obediente entré en el callejón, y cuando estuve tras ellos Louis sacó sus colmillos un instante de la piel.

-Bebe -susurró llenándose la boca y la barbilla de sangre, -pero despacio.

Cerré los labios en torno a la herida que había abierto y chupé, la espesa sangre como la miel llenándome la boca, cayendo por mi garganta, cálida, empezando a formar parte de mí. Y mientras vi como Louis alzaba el brazo del hombre, con delicadeza, y tras remangarle el puño de la camisa, clavaba sus colmillos en la muñeca, con la precisión de un cirujano. Chupó también. Cerré los ojos extasiado, sintiendo como la vida del hombre se iba, compartiendo este momento con Louis, la sangre, su mente, tres latidos a la vez. Y cuando uno de ellos empezó a disminuir peligrosamente, cuando el desmayo se acercaba a ese punto sin retorno, dejé caer el cuerpo casi muerto a la inmaculada nieve y agarré a Louis y le aplasté contra la pared, besándolo, lamiendo y compartiendo la sangre ahora de boca a boca. Y aguanté lo que duró el desmayo, con él entre mis brazos, acariciándolo, chupándolo, hasta que cayó temblando y gimiendo de rodillas y yo con él, enredados el uno en el otro.

-Puedes tener a quien quieras -jadeó al rato en mi oído, abrazándome con fuerza, anclándose a mí como si tuviese miedo a perderme. -No quiero ser el primero...de muchos.

-Quiero que seas el primero y el único -le susurré apartándole el pelo y besándole la sien. -No podría ser de otra manera.

Le ayudé a ponerse en pie y abrazados salimos a la calle principal. Le hice un gesto a Thorne, que se acercó con uno de mis abrigos de piel. Lo tomé y tras quitarle la cazadora de cuero, envolví a Louis con él, que sonrió agradecido antes de volver a mis brazos.

-Deshaceros del cuerpo. Volvemos al castillo.

Y con mi amante adormilado en mis brazos me alcé en el aire para volver al hogar. 


	5. Chapter 5

Me vi obligado a viajar con Marius a Asia a tratar unos asuntos. Esto nos llevó un par de semanas. Y de Hong Kong volamos a Nueva York. Finanzas, abogados y negocios. Ni un vampiro puede estar alejado de ello del todo y de vez en cuando requerían nuestra atención.

Tras una reunión con unos asesores Marius me arrastró a una galería de arte que quería ver. Supuse que aparte quería que me distrajese puesto que había ido viendo como mi ánimo y temperamento empeoraba según pasaban los días.

-Es una dura carga la que llevas a tus espaldas Lestat -me dijo paseando entre las obras. -No te envidio, la verdad. 

Suspiré deteniéndome ante un enorme retrato en blanco y negro.

-A veces sí que lo es. Tantos deberes y obligaciones, la preocupación continua de mi bien estar y, sobretodo, el verme obligado a portarme bien...

Marius rió.

-Nuestro " _Enfant Terrible"_ ha madurado.

Puse un finjido gesto de horror.  


-¡Nunca! -Reímos los dos, más relajados. -Pero vosotros, el Consejo, me ayudáis a sobrellevarlo. Tú, Marius, eres una gran ayuda para mí...

Marius me miró divertido, alzando una ceja. Un gesto gracioso en su rostro tan fino y estático.

-¡Me sorprendes Lestat! Estás aprendiendo mucho a ser «Políticamente Correcto» -rió de nuevo. Una risa baja y suave. -¡Pero sabes que a mí no me engañas!.

Me encogí de hombros, parándome ante otro cuadro, un lienzo lleno de pinceladas de diferentes verdes. Marius se detuvo junto a mí, observando la pintura con detenimiento.

-Se te ve más relajado y feliz desde que está en el castillo...  


Le miré con el ceño fruncido, pero él siguió mirando el lienzo con una sonrisa, por lo que únicamente pude observar su perfecto perfil.

-¿Estás leyendo mi mente?

-No hace falta -contestó. Señaló el cuadro con una de sus finas manos. -No hay que saber leer la mente para saber en quién estabas pensando.

Sonreí y volví mi atención a la obra.

-Me hace ser mejor persona -susurré. -Me gusta como soy cuando estoy con él, lo que me hace sentir... -Marius posó una mano en mi hombro, con delicadeza. -¡Por lo menos cuando no estamos matándonos!

Marius rió ahora con ganas, valiéndonos varias miradas de disgusto a nuestro alrededor. ¿Qué verían? Dos rubios pálidos excéntricos vistiendo ropas caras y gafas de sol en plena noche.

-Sí, ese es un tema a tratar en uno de nuestros consejos. No podéis destrozar el mobiliario en cada uno de vuestros arrebatos. -Se volvió hacia mí para puntualizar. -Sean del tipo que sean.

Se acercó al cuadro y puso un punto, reservándolo. Y tomándome del brazo continuamos.

***  
-¿Qué llevas puesto?

Oí un resoplido al otro lado de la línea y vi el rostro de Louis alzarse del libro que estaba ojeando.  
  
Habíamos vuelto antes de media noche al Trinity Gate y mientras Marius se había encerrado en la biblioteca a escribir, yo me escabullí al apartamento que Louis tenía en uno de los edificios. Tras liberar a mis dos guardaespaldas de sus tareas, paseé y cotilleé aburrido por la despejada sala de estar, adivinando a primera vista qué objetos eran de Louis y cuáles habían sido elegidos meticulosamente por Armand. Una vieja y usada butaca, un moderno reproductor de música y toda una pared llena de libros, todo firma de mi Louis.

Pasé al vestidor y lo mismo, ropa y zapatos caros y casi sin usar -no tuve por menos que alabar el buen gusto de Armand- a excepción de un par de pantalones vaqueros y algunas camisetas y jerseys viejos. Al salir encontré colgada junto a la puerta una cazadora y una camiseta, claramente de la talla del diablillo pelirrojo. Cerré la puerta con disgusto no queriendo pensar mucho más allá. No quería pensar que éste había sido su hogar los últimos 10 años, su hogar con él.

Entré en el dormitorio y me dejé caer en una silla ante la ventana, enfurruñado. Observé un rato, sin pensar en nada, las brillantes luces de la ciudad a través de las enormes gotas de lluvia que empezaban a golpear contra los cristales. Con un suspiro me giré y mi vista se detuvo en una caja medio oculta en lo alto de una librería. Con creciente curiosidad la rescaté de entre una montaña de libros desordenados y vacié su contenido en la cama. Me senté en el colchón con las piernas cruzadas y encendí la lámpara de una de las mesitas para poder ver mejor los objetos. Los fui cogiendo de uno en uno y metiéndolos de nuevo en la caja. Una pequeña y desgastada biblia en francés, unos panfletos amarillentos de una obra de Hamlet, un par de sortijas, un lazo de seda turquesa que enredé entre mis dedos y besé antes de devolverlo a su lugar y un viejo libro de poesía. Cuando fui a colocar éste una polaroid cayó de entre sus páginas. Dejé la caja en la mesita y me senté apoyándome contra el cabecero, con la fotografía en mi mano.

Sonreí.

Era una foto bastante quemada de Louis y mía en el que era el local de moda de Nueva Orleans a finales de los 80. Louis miraba entre resignado y divertido a la cámara, con la cortina de su pelo oscuro ocultando parte de su rostro mientras que yo le agarraba de los hombros, con todos los rizos rubios cayendo a un lado, sonriendo mostrando los colmillos y unas ridículas gafas de sol.

Dejé la foto en la mesita, apoyada contra el pie de la lampara y tras comprobar la hora hice una vídeo-llamada a Francia.

-¿En serio Lestat?

Me tumbé un poco más en la cama, poniéndome más cómodo.

-¿Qué hay de malo en querer saber qué polvoriento y viejo atuendo llevas en este momento?

-No es lo que has dicho, si no cómo lo has dicho...

-¡Venga Louis! Llevamos sin vernos más de dos semanas, te echo de menos y tengo hambre de ti...

Louis me miró con disgusto pero se puso en pie y giró rápido ante la cámara.

-¿Contento?

-¡Para nada! ¡Por lo menos podrías quitarte alguna prenda, darme un gusto!

-¡Eres imposible!

A continuación sonrió y para mi sorpresa se alejó un poco de la pantalla. Se soltó el pelo, dejándolo caer en cascada sobre sus hombros. Entonces, mordiéndose el labio lascivamente, agarró el jersey y se lo quitó muy lentamente, dejándome ver poco a poco su terso estómago, su marcado pecho, sus preciosas y finas clavículas...

-¿Mejor así? -susurró mirándome a los ojos.

Ahogué un gemido en mi garganta cuando, tras lanzar la prenda al suelo, empezó a arrastrar una mano desde unos de sus pezones hasta su estómago. Rodeó con un dedo su ombligo y empezó a seguir el camino de bello oscuro que bajaba hasta su ingle, bajando un poco los pantalones, dejando al aire sus marcadas caderas y ...

-¡Fin del espectáculo! -dijo estirándose como un gato, dejándome ver como se le marcaba cada músculo de su fino cuerpo.

-¿Qué? -gruñí con voz ronca. -Louis, no te atreverás...

-Está apunto de amanecer, querido -ronroneó cogiendo el móvil y tumbándose en la cama. Empecé a ver en su rostro los signos de la inminente llegada del sueño inmortal.

-Cuando vuelva terminarás el numerito, ¿eh? - amenacé. Sonrió, intentando mantener los ojos abiertos.

-Ya veremos...

-¡Y que sepas que me estoy tocando pensando en tí!

Sonrió divertido, reposando la cabeza en la almohada.

-También arreglaremos eso...Te quiero...

La línea se cortó, dejándome lleno de felicidad y de necesidad de Louis.

-Yo también a ti -susurré.

Minutos después salté de la cama, abrí la ventana y, avisando a Thorne y Cyril de mis intenciones, salí a perderme en la enorme ciudad. Louis me había dejado hambriento y necesitaba alimentarme. 


	6. Chapter 6

Finiquité los asuntos lo más rápido que pude y dos días antes de lo planeado, con el sol todavía ocultándose en el horizonte, aterrizaba en París en un vuelo privado. Tras dejar a Thorne unas breves indicaciones sobre qué hacer con mi equipaje y los paquetes que traía volé al complejo de Gregory con Cyril a mis espaldas a reunirme con Fareed.

-De momento he preparado 6 jeringuillas, cada una de ellas con una carga de hormonas -me explicó mostrándome un pequeño maletín con 6 compartimentos en los que encajaban las jeringuillas a la perfección. -Este maletín las protege en el transporte y las mantiene a la temperatura necesaria.

Yo me movía impaciente, pasando el peso de mi cuerpo de una pierna a otra, pero aún así Fareed no se dio por aludido. Siguió con su retahíla a un ritmo pausado.

-La inyección debe administrarse directamente en un músculo, esto es importante para su correcta disolución...

-Un músculo...perfecto...

Cerró el maletín y me lo tendió, para alejarlo de mí en el último momento.

-Me gustaría...cuando sea posible...tener algunos datos y detalles posteriores a la administración. Cómo os ha afectado, duraciones, tiempos, efectos secundarios...

Alcé una ceja divertido. 

-¿Quieres que te narre nuestra noche de sexo?

Fareed me miró molesto, pero debajo de toda su profesionalidad pude ver también un poco de vergüenza...y curiosidad personal.

-Necesito datos, Lestat. Todo lo que tenga que ver con nuestra especie me interesa y debería ser recogido. Y me gustaría también obtener muestras.

-¿Muestras?

-Sí, de sangre y semen...

Reí divertido.

-Es lo normal en estos casos.

-No, si lo entiendo -contesté con sinceridad tomando por fin el preciado maletín de sus manos. -Me reía al pensar en la reacción de Louis cuando se lo pidas.

-Pensaba que podrías hablarlo tú con él.

-¿Yo? -contesté dirigiéndome a la puerta. -Si quiero repetir lo que haremos no pienso abrir la boca.

Menos de una hora después aterrizábamos en lo alto de una de las torres del castillo. Despedí a Cyril y bajé a mi apartamento, encontrándolo vacío. Dejé el maletín sobre la cómoda, encendí la chimenea con la mente al pasar ante ella y me dirigí a la ducha. Salí poco después, con una de mis batas de seda y secándome el pelo y miré la hora en el reloj que había sobre la chimenea. Era cerca de la una de la mañana y Louis aún no había dado señales de vida. 

Algo molesto busqué en la mente de la gente de la casa a ver si alguien lo había visto o lo tenía cerca. Nada. Así que finalmente opté por la solución más sencilla, llamarle al móvil.

Descolgó a la segunda llamada y para entonces mi paciencia, tan limitada, se estaba agotando.

-Ahora no puedo desnudarme para ti... -susurró sin dejarme hablar.

-¿Qué? ¡No! No te llamo para eso...¿Por qué hablas tan bajo?

-Estamos siguiendo a un traficante. Esperamos que nos lleve hasta su distribuidor.

-¿Estamos?

-Armand, Viktor y yo. Me pidieron que les acompañase, para distraerme... 

-Ya...- me agarré el puente de la nariz, un gesto reflejo de cuando era mortal. -Bueno, ¿y tardarás mucho en volver?

-No te preocupes Lestat, sabes que estaré en el castillo antes del amanecer...

-Lo sé, es que volví antes para...

Oí un susurro, la voz de Armand, pero no entendí sus palabras.

-Hablamos más tarde, ¿ok?

Y sin más estaba hablando solo.

No fui consciente de que me había quedado dormido con la televisión encendida hasta que dos fuertes brazos me abrazaron por la espalda. 

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que habías vuelto? -susurró Louis en mi oído, besándome el cuello. Su cabello cayó sobre mi hombro y pecho, haciéndome cosquillas y por su proximidad pude notar que estaba tan desnudo como yo.

-No me dejaste hablar -giré un poco la cabeza, para besarle en la boca. -¿Qué tal la cacería?

-Mmm, bien. Tonificante -contestó besándome con más ansias.

Sonreí al notar como se pegaba a mí, atrayéndome más del pecho con un brazo mientras que el otro viajaba por los contornos de mi cuerpo hasta posar su mano en la parte baja de mi estómago.

-Ya veo -gemí en su boca, intentando parecer ajeno a sus avances. -¿Y dónde habéis estado?

-En París...

Para entonces su mano ya parecía haber llegado a la meta deseada. Ahora acariciaba con delicadeza mi polla, de arriba a abajo, con lentitud. Empezó a presionar su ingle contra mi culo, siguiendo el ritmo de su mano.

-Yo también estaba en París, si lo hubiese sabido... -jadeé sin terminar la frase.

-¿Y para qué has ido a París? ¿Por qué no habéis volado hasta Vichy? -Se detuvo de golpe, alzándose con los ojos muy abiertos. -¡Has visto a Fareed!

Me tumbé boca arriba y le sonreí. Con un ligero gesto de la cabeza le señalé la cómoda. Se levantó y se acercó al mueble, y no pude por menos que admirar su cuerpo desnudo, su porte, sus movimientos tan humanos. Abrió los pestillos del maletín y subió lentamente la tapa, para tomar a continuación una de las inyecciones con delicadeza entre sus dedos. Con la misma suavidad con la que la había cogido la volvió a dejar en su sitio. 

Le vi alzar el rostro, hacia los ventanales.

-Va a amanecer en unas pocas horas... -susurró.

Silenciosamente me levanté de la cama, cogiendo una manta, y fue mi turno abrazarle por la espalda, tapándonos a los dos con la suave lana.

-Esta noche entonces, si te parece bien...

Se revolvió en mis brazos, hasta estar cara a cara conmigo. Me pasó los brazos por el cuello y me besó con dulzura.

-Me parece bien.

Entonces le azoté una nalga con fuerza.

-¡Pues espero que te hayas alimentado bien esta noche! -le gruñí con sorna.

Sus ojos se encendieron y se separó de mi dándome un fuerte golpe en el pecho.

-¡No tientes a la suerte Lestat! -refunfuñó dirigiéndose a la cama. Se metió entre los edredones, dejando a la vista únicamente una oreja y parte de su pelo negro, en contraste con las blancas almohadas. Entonces se volvió hacia mí. -¿Vienes a la cama o no?

Con una sonrisa divertida me reuní con él en un rápido movimiento.  



	7. Chapter 7

Como era mi costumbre, me levanté temprano, con Louis enredado en mis brazos y su rostro oculto en el hueco de mi cuello. Le observé en su sueño inmortal atreviéndome únicamente a apartarle un mechón de la cara. Sonreí ante lo que nos esperaba en unas horas. Por fin iba a ser mío -y yo suyo- en todos los sentidos. 

Un ligero cosquilleo en la nuca me indicó que Amel había vuelto y que observaba a Louis a través de mis ojos.

«¿Dónde estabas? Has estado fuera mucho tiempo»

«Me aburren vuestros negocios. He estado perdido en una jungla a la que no ha llegado el hombre aún...¿Hoy es la gran noche?»

Sonreí acariciando la mejilla de Louis.

«Sí» 

Sentí que Cyril y Thorne despertaban así que me vestí y les indiqué que me esperasen en la torre más alta. Llevaba dos noches sin alimentarme y quería volver lo antes posible.

«Quiero verte cazar. Luego me marcharé otra vez...» 

«Sabes que puedes quedarte» 

«No. Hoy solo vosotros. ¡Vamos a cazar!» 

Estaba de vuelta menos de una hora después. La cama estaba vacía y se oía correr el agua de la ducha. Entré en el vestidor y me vestí con unos pantalones claros de lino y una camisa a juego sin abrochar que sabía que harían destacar mi bronceada piel. Coloqué el maletín sobre la mesa, encendí unas velas y me senté a esperar a Louis de una forma en la que pudiese admirarme a la tenue luz de las llamas. A los pocos minutos salió del baño rodeado de una nube de vapor, vistiendo una bata verde oscura de seda y el pelo húmedo peinado hacia atrás. Vi que me miraba de arriba abajo, esbozando una sonrisa, pero no dijo nada.

-Estás genial -le dije levantándome y besándolo en los labios. -Y fácil de quitar -añadí abriéndole la zona del pecho con un dedo.

Con un bufido me golpeó la mano y se sentó en una butaca ante la mesa. Sin una palabra me observó abrir el maletín y sacar una de las jeringuillas. Siguió mis movimientos sin inmutarse, viendo cómo me administraba las hormonas pinchándome en el muslo. Se desnudó uno de los brazos mientras sacaba una segunda inyección y no dejó de mirarme mientras se la ponía a él la parte superior del brazo.

Dejé la jeringuilla vacía sobre la mesa y me volví hacia él, y tomándole del brazo le atraje hacia mí, besándolo con pasión. Sin separarnos nos movimos por la habitación, hasta la cama, donde caímos abrazados, y nos revolvimos entre jadeos y gemidos...

Louis se sentó, colocándose la bata en su sitio, con la respiración entrecortada.

-No siento nada diferente.

-Habrá que darle tiempo, Louis -susurré sentándome tras él. Le aparté el pelo del cuello y empecé a lamer y besar el trozo de piel que sabía que le volvía loco.

-Pero si seguimos así habrá sangre y perderemos la razón... -dijo dejando escapar un gemido.

-¿Quizás las hemos administrado mal?

-No le preguntaste a Fareed cuándo empezaban a hacer efecto? -se volvió mirándome con curiosidad.

Me encogí de hombros.

-No se me ocurrió. 

-¿No se te ocurrió?

-Tenía prisa por volver...Louis, somos los primeros en probarlas desde que las usaron en mí hace 20 años. Y han cambiado mucho las cosas desde entonces. Puede que no funcionen...Puedo llamar a Fareed para preguntarle...

Louis se levantó de la cama y desapareció en el vestidor, para volver con unos vaqueros oscuros y una camisa -mía- blanca. Cogió una cazadora y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿Dónde vas? -pregunté inquieto.

-Sólo a tomar el aire Lestat, necesito despejarme - se detuvo un instante en la puerta y volvió sobre sus pasos hasta la cama. Me cogió del rostro y me besó. -No te preocupes, de verdad.

Puse un fingido gesto de enfado, pero la verdad es que su tono y sus palabras me habían dejado más tranquilo.

Tras sondear su mente y no encontrarle, dejé un par de mensajes en el contestador de Fareed. Lancé el móvil a los pies de la cama y di una vuelta por la habitación, buscando algo que hacer. Mi vista se detuvo en los paquetes que había traído de mi viaje, algunas cosas para el castillo y un par de regalos para Rose y Louis. Pero había un paquete que no recordaba. Reconocí la pulcra letra de Marius en el exterior:

_"Para que siempre esté contigo"_

Lo abrí con cuidado y sonreí. Era el cuadro que Marius había comprado en Nueva York y que a mí me había hecho pensar en Louis.

-A ver dónde te pongo yo ahora -dije alzándolo y mirando en torno mío.

Poco después estaba sentado a los pies de la cama en una butaca con las piernas cruzadas y la cara apoyada en mi mano. Había colocado el lienzo sobre el cabecero y lo observaba dudando si era el lugar adecuado -y si lo había colgado del lado correcto-. ¡Qué importaba! Lo importante era que me recordaba a mi amado. Me recordaba esos ojos verdes que habían sido lo primero en atraerme cuando lo conocí. La melancolía en ellos, cómo me habían llamado hasta hacerme enloquecer y casi matarlo la primera noche que lo tomé, gimiendo en mis brazos, luchando pero a la vez pidiéndome más...

Cerré los ojos ante el recuerdo, rememorando el hambre que sentí por él, la lujuria y pasión que se acrecentaron en mí al tomar el primer trago de su sangre. Jadeé, alzando las caderas, sintiendo el calor, pero era un fuego diferente, era algo que se acumulaba bajo mi estómago. Abrí los ojos y noté la dureza de mi pene bajo la fina tela de los pantalones, pero aún así pasé mi mano sobre mi ingle, inconsciente y deseoso, para confirmar el hecho.

-¡Joder! -exclamé echando la cabeza hacia atrás, contra el respaldo. Todas las sensaciones concentradas en un único punto, estimuladas y floreciendo bajo el único toque de mi mano. Creía que iba a perder la noción de todo cuando la imagen de Louis vino a mi mente. Me obligué a parar y salté de la butaca, algo dolorido, para correr al pasillo. Tenía que encontrar a Louis. Y cuando abrí la puerta ahí estaba él, jadeando, con las mejillas sonrojadas -demasiado para un vampiro- y un brillo en la mirada.

-Louis -gemí.

Y nos lanzamos el uno a los labios del otro, abrazándonos con pasión, acariciándonos ,y le alcé de los muslos, rodeando mi cintura con sus piernas. Y así entramos en mi habitación cerrando la puerta de una patada.


	8. Chapter 8

Dentro de la habitación apoyé a Louis contra la pared, para mejorar el agarre que tenía de él y la posición. Cuando nuestras ingles chocaron le oí gemir, cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

-Creo que empieza a hacer efecto -jadeé en su boca, moviendo mis caderas contra las suyas, con un ritmo pausado.

-¿Tú...tú crees?

¡Oh, mi cínico Louis!, venenoso hasta el final. Le giré en el aire, derribando una lámpara en el movimiento.

-¡Mierda, Marius me va a matar!

-¡Olvídate de la lámpara! -gruñó Louis lamiendo mi mandíbula mientras arrastraba mi camisa por mis brazos. -Y llévame a la cama.

Sin separarnos, como un único ser, nos fuimos moviendo por la habitación, arrastrando y volcando libros, objetos de decoración y muebles a nuestro paso. Llegábamos a la cama cuando mi pie se enredó en la alfombra y caímos a plomo al suelo.

No nos importó.

Veloz, Louis se montó a horcajadas sobre mi y continuó besándome, hambriento. En los momentos en los que mis manos no estaban acariciando su cuerpo se dedicaban a desabrochar su camisa, hasta que, libre de ataduras, se incorporó para lanzarla lejos. 

Me sonrió sentado sobre mí, observándome con ojos brillantes, lamiéndose los labios.

-Eres hermoso Lestat -me dijo agachándose lentamente a besarme, acariciando mi pecho con sus suaves manos. -Siempre lo has sido. Por dentro y por fuera. Lo he pensado siempre, desde el primer día que apareciste junto a mi lecho. Por eso me dolía odiarte, pero me dolía más amarte.

Cerré los ojos al notar su pecho, su piel, rozar contra la mía, tan diferente al resto de las veces, tan cálida, enviando sensaciones por todo mi cuerpo. Se arrastró por mi cuello, chupando y lamiendo.

-¡Me he comportado como un gilipollas tantas veces! -susurré.

Noté su risa retumbar en mi pecho.

-¡Muchas!

Iba a quejarme pero sus labios envolviendo uno de mis pezones me detuvo. Lo chupó y mordió durante minutos, y cuando pareció complacido pasó al otro. Me revolví bajos sus labios, mi garganta dejando escapar sonidos que no conocía, mientras mi mente se nublaba por el deseo.

Para cuando volví un poco en mí ya se había arrastrado hasta mi estómago. Besaba la tersa piel bajo mi ombligo mientras sus dedos se enganchaban en elástico de los pantalones, bajándolos, hasta dejar mi palpitante y duro miembro al aire.

Incorporándome un poco le vi tumbado ente mis piernas, relajado, observando mi polla con detenimiento y curiosidad, como si la viese por primera vez. Pasó un dedo por todo lo largo, hasta llegar a la punta, donde se entretuvo un poco más, acariciándola con la yema del dedo, jugando, extendiendo el líquido que empezaba a derramar. Cuando finalmente le vi rodearla con todos sus dedos, poniéndola en pie, tuve que morderme el labio para ahogar un grito. El sonido de mi garganta debió de llamar su atención, porque alzó la mirada hacia mí. Y sin más, pasó su lengua lentamente desde la base hasta la punta.

-Joder -exclamé dejándome caer de nuevo al suelo, extasiado.

El sonido de Led Zeppelin inundó la habitación. 

-¡Mierda! -exclamé alargando el brazo y buscando a ciegas el móvil sobre la cama.

-¿No irás a cogerlo? -jadeó Louis mordiendo y chupando la cabeza de mi polla.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna vertebral, quedándose anclado en mi ingle. 

Por fin mis dedos se cerraron en torno al aparato que por suerte había caído cerca del borde de la cama. Era Fareed. 

Bajo la divertida mirada de Louis descolgué.

-Ocupado -dije con la voz rota y lancé el móvil lejos.

Tras la inoportuna interrupción, Louis volvió a sus quehaceres con renovado ímpetu, metiéndose mi palpitante miembro en la boca.

Me concentré en su boca húmeda chupándome lentamente, como se cerraban sus labios con fuerza en torno a mi polla, arriba y abajo, su lengua jugando con mi longitud mientras se movía a uno con su mano en mi base. Mi cuerpo se arqueó, libre, mientras enredaba una mano en su pelo, para indicarle el ritmo. Las sensaciones y el calor estaban haciéndose cargo de mi cuerpo, mi mente volando lejos cuando fui consciente de que empezaba a subir, a llegar al límite...

-¡Para! -conseguí gruñir a regañadientes, sentándome. -Para, Louis...aún no.

Casi me vine al verle soltar con resignación mi polla de su boca, dejándola caer húmeda de su saliva y tan roja e hinchada como sus labios. 

Lo atraje de nuevo a mi boca, besándolo con dulzura y calma. Cuando me noté seguro me incorporé y tiré de él para guiarlo hasta el borde la cama. Se sentó y yo me arrodillé ante él. Le tomé de la nuca, enredando mis dedos en su pelo, y le atraje a un último y húmedo beso antes de empujarlo suavemente contra el colchón. Como había hecho él, lamí, chupé y besé toda la piel posible en mi camino hasta el tesoro que escondía bajo sus pantalones, gravando en mi mente los lugares y movimientos que le hacían gemir o arquearse para próximas sesiones y usos.

-Es increíble -le oí jadear mientras chupaba una de sus caderas a la vez que desabrochaba los vaqueros. -Cualquier beso, cualquier roce provoca un cúmulo de sensaciones que recorren cada fibra de mi ser. Es como la sangre, pero tan diferente...

-Hablas demasiado Louis - le regañé arrastrando al fin los pantalones por sus finos tobillos, dejándolo tan desnudo como estaba yo. -Lo que tienes que hacer es no pensar, dejarte llevar por ellas... 

Sin darle tiempo a contestar me metí su polla en la boca y el ahogó un grito, cayendo desarmado entre los cojines. Le chupé con fuerza, sacándola entera de mi boca para jugar con mi lengua mientras mi mano la acariciaba, y volvía a metérmela a continuación. Trabajé en ella hasta que estuvo dura y oscura. Miré un instante a Louis, que se retorcía jadeando mi nombre, agarrando con fuerza las sábanas, antes de proseguir mi camino.

Subí sus piernas a la cama, separándolas para facilitar el acceso, mientras lamía por última vez su precioso miembro. Seguí con la lengua el rastro que mi saliva había dejado en torno a sus bolas hasta llegar por fin a mi meta, su estrecha abertura, pasada siempre de largo y olvidada hasta ahora, hasta que una pasión mortal nos consumía. Chupé y lamí su entrada, juguetonamente, mientras acariciaba y masajeaba sus nalgas y muslos. Una y otra vez, con calma, hasta que la noté aflojarse mínimamente. Con un hambre voraz enterré entonces el rostro entre sus mejillas introduciendo la lengua en su agujero.

-¡Dios, Lestat! -gritó Louis con una voz llena de lujuria, alzando las caderas, facilitando el acceso.

Le follé con la lengua durante minutos, sujetándole las piernas con fuerza para que no las cerrara. Cuando le noté relajarse me separé, tumbándome de lado junto a él. Me miró con ojos vidriosos, temblando. Reclamé de nuevo su boca y su lengua mientras alzaba una de sus piernas y arrastraba mi mano de nuevo a ese lugar secreto. Le acaricié tentativamente con un dedo y al notarlo húmedo y abierto lo introduje. Louis gimió en mi boca, pero no rompió el beso. Introduje un segundo y empecé a moverlos lentamente, para que mi amado se fuese adaptando. Le noté temblar, mientras ocultaba el rostro en mi hombro, mordiéndose el labio. Poco a poco se fue moviendo conmigo, persiguiéndome, arriba y abajo, respirando entrecortadamente. 

-Me he estado informando -dije saliendo de él y girando en la cama.

-Muy bien por tu parte -contestó en un susurró estirándose a mi lado. Aunque intentaba sonar seguro su voz le traicionaba. Estaba roto de placer y aún así me plantaba cara. No pude por menos que amarle más que nunca en ese momento.

-Sí, las cosas han cambiado mucho desde que compartías lecho con tus putas...

-Y tú con tus campesinos...

Reí de buena gana.

- _¡Touché!_ El caso es que ahora hay cosas que facilitan el trabajo.

Abrí el cajón de la mesita y saqué un pequeño bote de lubricante. Me arrastré con él a los pies de la cama, bajo la atenta mirada de Louis, que se había incorporado apoyado en los codos para ver lo que hacía. Abrí el bote y extendí una cantidad en mis dedos. Alcé la mirada hacia Louis, que seguía mirándome desafiante, con los ojos medio cerrados y separándole de nuevo las piernas introduje un dedo con facilidad. Su rostro no mostró cambio ninguno, así que introduje un segundo. Sonreí al verle tensarse y abrir un poco la boca para dejar escapar un bajo suspiro, pero se compuso enseguida.

-Como iba diciendo -continué mientras sacaba y metía los dedos diestramente -han inventado cosas que facilitan el trabajo que unidos a mi pericia...

Introduje un tercer dedo y la cabeza de Louis cayó hacia atrás. Sus gemidos, que ya no podía ocultar, inundaban la habitación, haciéndome temblar de impaciencia. Pero estábamos en una lucha que no pensaba perder.

-Tu...tu pericia aprendida con...los campesinos... -jadeó Louis.

-¿Aún hablas? -pregunté irónicamente. -Eso es que debo estar desentrenado, pero se puede solucionar rápido.

Me agaché y volví a tomar su hinchada polla en mi boca, lamiéndola mientras que mis dedos se movían, saliendo y entrando, buscando. Hasta que por fin encontré el lugar que buscaba, un pequeño nudo de nervios que al presionarlo hizo que Louis saltase de la cama.

-¡Dios...Lestat! -gimió tapándose la boca con el brazo, moviendo su cuerpo hacia mi sin control.

Di varios golpes más, amando los sonidos que hacía, los gruñidos que salían de su garganta, como enredaba sus dedos en mis rizos, unas veces tirando, otras sólo acariciando. Sabía que podría llevarlo así, sólo con mis dedos y mi boca, pero quería más, lo quería todo.

Saqué los dedos de él, tan dolido como él por perder el contacto, así que rápidamente cubrí su boca con la mía mientras me recolocaba.

-¡Mi Louis, mi hermoso Louis! -jadeé en su boca mientras él abría sus piernas y me acogía entre ellas, acariciando aún mi pelo. 

Me separé de mala gana de sus labios, poniéndome de rodillas entre sus piernas. Acaricié mi polla con un poco más de lubricante, mirándole mientras lo hacía, viendo como me sonreía y alzaba sus brazos sobre su cabeza. 

Le levanté sin dificultad con un brazo, enganchando sus piernas en mis caderas, mientras que con la otra mano dirigí mi polla hasta su entrada. Empujé un poco, encontrando cierta resistencia. En un segundo intento sentí como Louis se soltaba en torno a mí, como se relajaba y pude ir entrando, poco a poco, hundirme hasta estar casi entero dentro de él.

Cerré los ojos, sin moverme, ya no sólo esperando que mi amado se acomodase a mí, si no para empaparme de todos los sentimientos que me invadían. Para aprender a llevarlos uno a uno, ya que amenazaban con desbordarse en cualquier momento y arrastrarme a mi con ellos.

Podía sentir a Louis, rodeándome, su calor, su humedad pero sobretodo me sobrecogió el poder notar su pulso, su latido, como cuando compartíamos la sangre. Estábamos compartiendo una nueva unión, la última. ¡Tan parecida y a la vez tan diferente a la unión entre los de nuestra especie! Y se sentía como en casa, como si este únicamente fuese un paso más en nuestra historia, en nuestra tormentosa historia de amor. Un paso natural, más allá del tiempo o de nuestra naturaleza.

Abrí los ojos y me encontré con los de Louis. Me sonreía tembloroso, su torso estirado, sus finos brazos sobre su cabeza, las manos ocultas bajo el pelo negro enredado que se extendía en torno a su rostro, como ríos de tinta sobre un lienzo en blanco. Tenía las mejillas encendidas, aumentando el parecido con un humano y los labios hinchados. Y sus ojos, sus verdes ojos me miraban con deseo, con amor...y con confianza.

No fui consciente de que estaba llorando hasta gruesas lágrimas de sangre empezaron a salpicar su blanco pecho.

Louis estiró los brazos, y me acogió entre ellos. Me besó la frente, los ojos, las mejillas, recogiendo mis lágrimas con los labios, con su lengua.

-¡Lestat, mi amor! -susurró apartándome el pelo. -Estoy contigo en esto. Para siempre.

Simplemente pude asentir y me besó en los labios. Un beso lleno de amor y de perdón y de sentimientos nunca dichos en voz alta.

Ese beso dio paso a otro tipos de besos, hambrientos, húmedos. Sus brazos me rodearon con fuerza, arañándome en la espalda, invitándome a continuar. Y eso hice, empecé a moverme dentro de él, empujando contra él, primero lentamente, sin querer salir de él pero a la vez queriendo sentirlo en toda su extensión. Nuestros cuerpos rozándose en todas las partes que eran posibles y aún así insuficientes.

-Eso es, Lestat -jadeaba Louis en mi oído, con la voz rota. -Así...

Sin detenerme le besé, queriendo beber todas las palabras de amor y gemidos que pudiesen surgir de su garganta... 

Buscó mi mano con la suya, enredando sus dedos con los míos. Me llevé su mano a mis labios, y tras besarla las dejamos unidas junto a nosotros. 

Louis empezó a mecerse también contra mí, apretándome con fuerza con su brazo libre, como si tuviese miedo a perderme. Alcé sus piernas en respuesta, mejorando el contacto. Con cada empujón noté cómo se abría más a mí, y yo sólo podía dar gracias. Gracias por tenerlo entre mis brazos, gracias porque se ofreciese a mí con tal desinterés, gracias por los sentimientos que compartíamos, por la intimidad y confianza que me regalaba cada noche que pasábamos juntos...

Aumenté el ritmo de los golpes, hundiéndome más y más en él, y en las sensaciones que empezaban a acumularse en mi interior. Noté el sudor que caía por mi espalda por el esfuerzo, así como el sudor que se mezclaba con el de Louis en aquellos puntos de piel unidos. Nuestros cuerpos se escurrían en las sábanas y el sonido del cabecero -tercer cabecero en pocos meses- contra la pared reflejaba el ritmo de nuestros golpes. 

El calor en mi ingle subía rápidamente, mis sentidos perdiéndose en un mar de sensaciones, dejándome llevar a un puerto desconocido. Sentía que me estaba fundiendo, y él conmigo, para formar un nuevo y único ser. Aún así fui capaz de meter la mano entre nuestros cuerpo y agarrar la polla de Louis. Tembló debajo mía ante el contacto, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. 

-¡Sí, por Dios, sí Lestat!

Anclé mis rodillas en la cama, con fuerza, y empecé a empujar rápida y bruscamente, igualando los empujes con el movimiento de mi mano sobre la polla de Louis. Tres, cuatro empujes más y Louis se arqueó bajo mi cuerpo, en un gemido sordo. Sentí como convulsionaba en torno a mi apretada polla a la vez que se derramaba en mi mano, entre nosotros. Aún así seguí bombeándolo, mientras me movía veloz, sintiendo que llegaba al límite, que todo iba a estallar dentro de mí...

-Mi Louis, mi amor...- y en una de sus fuertes y apretadas réplicas me vine dentro de él. Y por un instante no vi ni sentí nada más allá que felicidad y una luz blanca tras mis ojos, perdiendo la consciencia durante unos segundos.

Caí extasiado y agotado sobre el cuerpo de Louis, temblando y sudoroso. Cuando volví en mí me encontraba aún dentro de él y entre sus brazos, que me acariciaban con cariño mientras besaba mi hombro y mi cabeza.

Alcé la mirada y mis ojos se unieron de nuevo a los suyos. Me sonrió apartándome el pelo húmedo de la cara y besando mi frente.

-Mi Louis, mi hermoso -susurré de nuevo alzándome para besarle en los labios. Saliendo de él, me arrastré sobre su pecho y estómago, y chupé todo el semen que pude encontrar. Cuando me di por satisfecho me tumbé junto a él, tomándolo entre mis brazos.

Mi amor se volvió y tomó el edredón echándolo sobre nuestros húmedos cuerpos.

Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero no me salían las palabras.

Louis alzó una ceja, divertido, sabiendo lo que pasaba por mi mente.

-¿El locuaz Lestat se ha quedado sin palabras?

Reí besándole el hombro.

-Todo lo que podría decir sonaría a tópico. ¿Qué quieres oír? ¿Lo mucho que te amo? ¿Lo importante que ha sido esto para mí? ¿Lo maravilloso que me ha hecho sentir?

Louis sonrió, dejando besos aislados sobre mi pecho. Finalmente se tumbó a mi lado.

-¿Qué es eso? -preguntó de repente.

Alcé la mirada.

-Oh, un regalo de Marius. Me lo compró porque me recordaba a ti. -Me volví hacia él. -¿Es que no te gusta?

-Sí, es bonito. Pero está colgado del revés.

Y reí con ganas arrastrándolo a mis brazos, deseoso de poder empezar un segundo asalto lo antes posible. 


	9. Chapter 9

Marius cerró los ojos, relajado. El bamboleo del coche unido al sonido de la lluvia le estaba llevando a un agradable estado de sopor. Aún así reconocía cada curva, cada bache solo por el movimiento del coche y podía decir a qué distancia se encontraba del castillo. Una hora después se detenían ante la verja de entrada, esperando a que la abriesen.

Sonrió. Tenía ganas de llegar y sentarse con un buen libro ante la chimenea.

El coche giró en un recodo y, tras las copas de un pequeño bosque, pudo distinguir al fin las luces del _Château de Lioncourt_. Pero algo también le llamó atención. La forma del castillo no se correspondía a lo que él recordaba. Llegaron hasta la puerta y mientras esperaba que el chófer sacaba su equipaje miró la enorme estructura con más detenimiento.

-¿Necesita algo más? -preguntó el chófer.

-No -contestó Marius distraído. -Gracias.

El conductor le dio las buenas noches y se marchó, camino al pueblo cercano, donde vivía. Era uno de los muchos empleados que vivían y trabajaban para el castillo.

Cogió la bolsa y la maleta que llevaba y entró, viéndose acogido por las melodiosas notas de un vals que tocaban en ese instante en el inmenso salón de baile. Pasó el salón de largo y se dirigió a una puerta al final del vestíbulo que daba a una pequeña sala de estar anexa al salón.

En ella encontró a Gregory leyendo el periódico en una silla Luis XV mientras que Armand oía música encogido en un sillón. Los auriculares, la ropa y la pose acrecentaban más su aspecto adolescente. Al fondo, junto a la chimenea, Gabrielle y Sevraine jugaban a las cartas sobre una mesa de café.

-Buenas noches Marius -saludó Gregory sin alzar la vista del periódico.

Marius se sentó al final del sofá junto a Armand.

-¿Por qué hay andamios en lo alto de una de las torres? -preguntó acariciando distraído la pierna que Armand había dejado descansar en su regazo. -Pensaba que las obras estructurales ya se habían terminado.

-Lestat - contestó Gregory como si con ese nombre ya todo estuviese explicado. 

-Están poniendo un cerramiento, por seguridad -dijo Armand viendo el gesto confundido de su maestro.

-Sigo sin entender.

Gregory suspiró y bajó el periódico. -Pronto llegará el verano y quiere asegurarse de que si hacen uso de las terrazas en las cálidas noches no les pille otra vez desprevenidos el amanecer. Un seguro, ya sabes.

-¿Hacen uso? Espera...¿cómo que otra vez?

-Lestat y Louis... -dijo alegre Gregory antes de volver a su periódico.

Marius volvió la vista hacia Armand que se quitó los auriculares y se incorporó.

-Están usando las inyecciones de hormonas de Fareed -explicó con calma. -Y están como dos animales en celo.

Cuando por fin entendió, Marius no pudo por menos que sonreír divertido.

-¿Y cuándo les pilló el amanecer a nuestra pareja de tortolitos?

-Cyril se los encontró durmiendo enredados el uno en el otro en la bañera hace una semana. Estaban demasiado ocupados para darse cuenta de la cercanía del amanecer y pasaron las horas diurnas dentro de la bañera.

-¡Hicimos bien en poner cerramientos en todas las ventanas! -exclamó visiblemente divertido Marius.

-Y deberían de dejar de hacer uso de las zonas comunes, Marius -comentó Sevraine sin apartar la mirada de sus cartas. -Han estado dos días atrincherados en la biblioteca.

-Eso me recuerda que hay que poner pestillos en las puertas -añadió Gabrielle. -No creo que todos compartan la indiferencia de mi hijo porque le vean desnudo...

-¡Démosles tregua a los muchachos! -contestó apaciguador Gregory pasando una página. -Lestat sigue atendiendo a sus obligaciones. El resto del tiempo puede hacer lo que quiera mientras no se ponga en peligro. Y no creo que lo esté. Es más, debe de estar disfrutando bastante...- se volvió hacia Marius guiñándole un ojo. -Han roto otro cabecero.

Armand se dejó caer de nuevo en el sofá junto a su maestro. De repente empezó a reír.

Marius le miró con curiosidad y más al notar que todos reían. Entonces le llegaron las imágenes por parte de Gregory de un Lestat distraído hablando de los nuevo planes para el pueblo y que al remangarse sobre los planos se le viesen en las muñecas señales de ataduras. Para su sorpresa, todos habían reído en la reunión y no le habían dicho a él el motivo, por lo que estuvo el resto de la noche enfurruñado y suspicaz.

-Bueno, no creo que sea para tanto -susurró Marius volviendo a acariciar la pierna del diablillo. - Cuando pase la novedad Lestat buscará otra cosa nueva en la que centrarse...

Fue interrumpido por el ruido de la apertura de la entrada principal, y con ella llegaron el sonido de risas y pasos rápidos. Vieron pasar ante la puerta a Louis, empapado de la lluvia y corriendo escaleras arriba. Tras él iba Lestat, que se detuvo y entró en el salón.

-¡Marius! -exclamó abrazando al romano que se había puesto en pie. -¡Me alegro de que hayas vuelto!

-Y yo de volver...¡Estás mojado Lestat!

-Sí, es que nos pilló la lluvia mientras...paseábamos -contestó Lestat acercándose a darle un beso a su madre que dio un suspiro de resignación.

Los ojos de Marius se juntaron un instante con los de Cyril, que le miraba divertido apoyado en el marco de la puerta. El egipcio le pasó una rápida imagen de Lestat medio desnudo balanceándose sobre las caderas de Louis en medio del bosque y bajo la lluvia.

Marius bajó el rostro y se tapó la boca para ocultar la sonrisa.

Sin ser consciente de esta silenciosa comunicación Lestat se volvió hacia el romano.

-Voy a darme una ducha. Podemos hablar más tarde si te parece bien.

-Por supuesto -contestó Marius. Y viéndole marchar se sentó de nuevo.

-Louis está también en la ducha -anunció Armand poniéndose de nuevo los auriculares. -Ya esta noche le ves.

  


Efectivamente esa noche no le vio más, ni a la siguiente pero, a la tercera noche, tras una reunión del Consejo, Lestat le tomó del brazo y le invitó a jugar una partida de ajedrez.

Llevaban dos horas hablando y jugando, y Marius se reclinó en la silla, relajado. Mientras veía a Lestat con el ceño fruncido observando el tablero dejó volar sus pensamientos hasta la discusión de hacía dos noches. Creía que a lo mejor sus amigos habían exagerado un poco la situación. Louis no era mucho más discreto o esquivo que antes, sus apariciones en público seguían siendo tan limitadas como siempre. Y Lestat, pues seguía siendo Lestat. Caprichoso hasta la médula e impredecible. En el castillo se respiraba la misma calma de siempre, o por lo menos la misma calma que se puede respirar en un edificio lleno de vampiros.

Entonces, por el rabillo del ojo vio un cambio en la postura de Lestat. Le miró con curiosidad para encontrarse con sus dos ojos azules clavados en algún punto detrás de él. Giró un poco el rostro para ver qué había llamado su atención, aunque el sonido de unos familiares pasos le indicó, sin necesidad de verle, que Louis había entrado en la biblioteca. Vio al moreno acercarse a una librería e ir leyendo los títulos mientras arrastraba con delicadeza los dedos por los lomos. Volvió de nuevo su atención a Lestat, que en ese momento ya le ignoraba tanto a él como a la partida, con la vista clavada en Louis, acariciándose distraído el labio inferior. Oyó el sonido de las páginas de un libro y Louis volvió a entrar en su campo visual, camino de sentarse en una butaca junto a la ventana a leer.

Marius, hipnotizado por lo que estaba pasando, volvió su atención a Lestat. No había apartado la mirada ni un instante de su amante y ahora sonreía de forma feroz. Sin mirar el tablero movió una ficha.

-Tu ganas -susurró y se levantó. 

En dos zancadas estaba detrás de Louis, apartándole el pelo y susurrándole algo al oído mientras acariciaba su piel con los labios. Louis rió y tomándole por el cuello de la chaqueta le hizo girar en torno a la butaca y arrodillarse ante él. Lestat se apoyó en sus piernas, mirándole con ojos suplicantes, a lo que Louis respondió inclinándose y besándolo el los labios con lujuria...

-¡Vale! -exclamó Marius levantándose de un salto. -Esto se ha puesto demasiado raro.

Salió rápidamente de biblioteca y cerró la puerta con delicadeza. Contempló el pomo de bronce un instante con el ceño fruncido. Gabrielle tenía razón, tenían que mandar instalar unos pestillos. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha sido divertido escribir esto. Gracias por leer ^^


End file.
